Kiss it Better
by Talya Swan
Summary: FRENCH VERSION. Captain Swan. One Shot. Angsty Character Death. Imaginé de Kiss it Better de He is We.


**He sits in his cell,**

**And he lays on his bed.**

**Covers his head and closes his eyes.**

**He sees a smoking gun,**

**And the coward he ran.**

**And in his arms is the bleeding**

**Love of his life.**

Killian se frotta le visage de sa main et ouvrit les yeux; le bureau du sheriff était vide, et juste devant lui se tenait un David dormant derrière son bureau. Les seuls sons étant les ronflements du prince et le bruit d'une lumière vacillante du couloir, le pirate se rendit compte à quel point il se sentait seul, à présent. Son crochet se tenait sur un bureau, à plusieurs pieds de distance de son propriétaire. Killian n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire que de se remémorer. Se rappeler ce que le crocodile avait fait à _son_ Emma.

Comment Gold_, Rumplestiltskin,_ avait pût faire ça. Il avait suffi d'un pistolet enchanté visant directement le cœur d'Emma, et rien d'autre. Dès que le coup de feu eut retenti, le crocodile s'était empressé de disparaitre dans un nuage de fumée rouge.

"Quel lâche. " Avait été la première pensée de Killian. Il le détestait. Et encore une fois, le crocodile allait le priver de la seule personne qui le rendait heureux.

Il avait disparu, laissant Emma sur le sol, fixant ses mains se tacher de son propre sang. Aussitôt que celle-ci s'était écroulée, Killian n'y avait pas pensé deux fois. Il s'était précipité et l'avait doucement prise dans ses bras en mettant le plus de pression possible sur la blessure, tout en tentant de ne pas penser à ce qui risquait d'arriver si le sang n'arrêtait pas de couler.

**And she cried, "Kiss it all better,**

**I'm not ready to go.**

**It's not your fault, love,**

**You didn't know, you didn't know." **

Plus les secondes avaient passées, plus Killian avait eu mal et avait tenté de ravaler ses larmes.

Emma avait pleuré, elle aussi. Elle l'avait supplié de tout arranger, peu importe les mesures à prendre. Et malgré les circonstances, Killian sourit en se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

"Cette blessure n'est pas supposée être un problème de conte de fée? On devrait pouvoir tout arranger avec un baiser, pas vrai? " Le sourire de Killian s'évanouie lorsqu'il se remémora la seconde d'après, lorsqu'Emma avait commencé à crier en le suppliant de la guérir d'un simple baiser. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle avait levé une main tremblante vers le visage de celui qu'elle aimait, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Elle avait tenté d'essuyer les larmes coulant sur les joues du pirate, et lui avait ensuite murmuré qu'il ne savait pas ce que Gold avait planifié. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Killian sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, se rappelant la suite des évènements.

**Her hands are so cold,**

**And he kisses her face**

**And says, "Everything will be all right."**

**He noticed the gun,**

**And his rage grew inside.**

**He said, "I'll avenge my lover tonight". **

Killian n'oublierait jamais la façon dont ses mains froides avaient caressé son visage, lui répétant sans cesse et de plus en plus faiblement que ce n'était pas sa faute. Il aurait voulu la rassurer et lui dire qu'il savait. Mais il était le foutu Capitaine Crochet, et il avait fait ce que n'importe quel autre pirate aurait fait lorsque les choses se compliquent. Il avait mentit. Il avait dit à Emma que tout irait bien, et que bientôt, quelqu'un passerait devant chez Granny's en remarquant la blonde agonisant sur le pavé. Killian avait balayé du regard la rue à la recherche de quelqu'un qui pourrait arriver mais son regard s'était finalement posé sur le pistolet à quelques mètres de lui. Lorsqu'il avait retourné son attention vers Emma, la première chose qu'il avait vue était la manière dont ses yeux fixaient le vide d'un regard vitreux. Killian l'avait secoué pendant plusieurs minutes et avait crié à l'aide, en vain. Il avait souvent assisté à la mort de plusieurs personnes, et il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Il avait serré des dents, se retenant pour ne pas hurler tout sa rage, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose à nouveau sur le pistolet.

"Le crocodile paiera pour ce qu'il a fait."

**And she cried,**

**"Kiss it all better,**

**I'm not ready to go.**

**It's not your fault love,**

**You didn't know, you didn't know."**

**Now he sits behind prison bars,**

**25 to life and she's not in his arms.**

**He couldn't bring her back with a (bullet) to the heart**

**In the back of a man who tore his world apart. **

Killian rouvrit les yeux en retrouvant sa cellule, les larmes coulant doucement sur ses joues. Il devrait être heureux, à présent. Après toutes ces années, il avait enfin réussi à tuer Gold. Il avait trouvé et volé sa dague avant de poignarder l'homme directement dans le cœur. Il devrait être heureux, mais non. Il avait tué le ténébreux, mais ça n'avait pas ramené Emma. Ça n'avait pas changé le fait qu'Henry était à présent orphelin et que les Charmants avaient perdus leur fille.

Et lui, il n'aimait plus. Encore une fois. Encore de ce maudit crocodile.

**He holds on to her memory,**

**All it is, is a memory.**

**Hey, hey.**

**He cries,**

**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**

**Stay with me.**

**Stay with me until I fall asleep,**

**Stay with me.**

Il n'aimerait plus qui que ce soit à présent. Mais il s'accrocherait pour toujours à son souvenir. À tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

"_Restes avec moi Swan. Restes avec moi. Je t'en prie. "_


End file.
